Conventional antenna technologies enable a communication device to transmit and/or receive electromagnetic radiation via antenna(s); however, such technologies reduce communication device performance if an orientation of the antenna(s) changes, and/or if one or more parts of the antenna(s) are obstructed.
The above-described deficiencies of today's antenna and related technologies are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional technology, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art, and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein, may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.